coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8562 (26th January 2015)
Plot Norris shouts abuse at Steve as he walks down the street, blaming him for the crash. Sinead is due for more tests but is not hopeful at the result and snaps at Chesney for being over-protective. David continues to ring Kylie on her mobile. Gail wonders if it's time to tell a questioning Max the truth. Eileen complains at the overcrowding in No.11. The renovations at the bistro continue apace. Keen to help, Michael posts missing persons posters of Kylie in the area. Eva confides in Tony and Todd that she’s going to ask Jason if he’d like to buy a place together. Tony’s delighted whilst Todd’s quietly jealous. Kirk lets Tim into No. 5 to clean the interior windows but Craig inadvertently double-locks him in when he leaves the house. Gary starts work at Roy's Rolls. David tears into Michael for the posters, questioning what Max would say if he saw them. Tim can't open the windows or raise anyone on their mobile. He spots that Darryl is out of his cage and, not knowing he's Craig's pet, panics as he has a phobia of rats. Gary is all fingers and thumbs at the cafe. Sinead has her tests and claims to have a slight feeling in her right leg, even though she wasn't touched by the Neurosurgeon. Eva puts her idea to Jason and he agrees. Craig returns and lets a hyperventilating Tim out of the house. Sally is unsympathetic at his stricken state. Michael collects all the posters. David leaves a message for Kylie telling her Gail’s dead. Gail’s horrified. Billy calls early on Sean for their date before he's dressed and ready. Kirk snubs Steve in the Rovers. Norris lays into Steve, blaming him for the crash and calling him a coward. Michelle leaps to Steve’s defence and yells back that he's suffering from clinical depression. Everyone’s stunned. David gets a call telling him Kylie’s been caught shoplifting in Rochdale. He and Eva set off to find her. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Roger Ashton-Griffiths Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Hospital - Sinead's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David receives a call telling him Kylie has been caught shoplifting in Rochdale; and Michelle leaps to Steve's defence when Norris blames him for the crash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,780,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes